Awesomely Weird New Kid
by MySongsKnowWhatYouDidInTheDark
Summary: Some interesting things happen when a new kid at school arrives. She notices things that others DO NOT. CAM.
1. Chapter 1: iAm weird

**The Awesomely Weird New Kid**

* * *

My first EVER fanfic so be nice!!! Grammar does not like me so this is probably lots of errors. But I DON'T CARE! I wanted to take a shot at writing fanfics!!! I don't own iCarly if I did THIS would soooo happen in the show!

* * *

The lunchroom was filled with hundreds of voices speaking all at once. Sam was scarfing down a turkey sandwich when the new girl appeared. "Hey, everyone here thinks I am too weird to sit at their precious tables. May I sit here?" The new girl stated.

Carly being her sweet self said yes. The group looked over this new girl, she had jet black hair and hazel eyes and was dressed in skinny jeans and band tee. It turns out this girl's name was Sage Williams. Sage liked punk rock, classic rock, and all kinds of rock music. Hell she lived for music, so much that she even had a band. She could sing pretty damn good too! Sage was weird, but a good kind of weird... like interesting kind of weird. After-school that day Carly invited Sage to her place and Sam came along too.

After the next couple of weeks the iCarly group added a new member. In each show of iCarly Sage's band The Flooded Forgetting would play a song or two. What the band lacked in experience they made up for in raw talent. Sam, Carly, and Freddie were really close to Sage. They found out that she had an awesome personality. Sage even noticed things about them that they didn't even notice.

* * *

While Sam was raiding Sage's fridge for smoked ham, Sage decided to ask her some questions.

"So, how long have you liked Carly?"

Sam drops all that she is doing and blushes. "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Yeah right. It's okay Sam, I've seen the way you look at her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well numero uno first thing you do when you see her is check her out. Then I noticed you have a special smile for her. You smile at her like she is the most important thing in the WHOLE DAMN WORLD and you wanna make out with her!" Sage said the last statement in a odd British accent.

"Okay fine! I have liked for like a year now. I started noticing her in a way that I shouldn't. I noticed her soft her lips were and how beautiful she is, and how I noticed that I REALLY wanted to kiss her!"

"HA! I knew it! Don't worry girlfriend mama's gonna help you OUT!"

After laughing hard Sam asked her how.

"Ooooohhh child I am glad you asked! First of all Carly JUST might like you back so once that is confirmed I am gonna set you two up. Tomorrow I am gonna start monitoring her reactions to some of the things you do that are HILARIOUS!

After they finished talking went off to play some Rock Band 2 and then fell asleep on Sage's bed. Sam had dreams of Sage finding out that Carly did like her, and Sage was planning things out in her head.


	2. Chapter 2:iCaught you

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_**Carly's POV**_

These last couples of weeks have been super fun! Sage is awesome! But not even a new best friend can keep my mind off of my old one...Sam. I wish I didn't feel this way about her. I wish I didn't love her like **THAT.** Well I gotta time to go to school.

I arrive at my locker to see Sam, Sage and Freddie standing there laughing and talking .Well except for Freddie. God Sam has a beautiful smile on right now. She's just in her casual clothes but she looks gorgeous. Her hair, no matter how bad she neglects it, always look amazing and don't even get me started on those baby blues.

"Carly are you there? Are you okay? Earth to Carly!" Freddie says annoyingly.

Oh SHIT! I have been standing here staring like an idiot. "Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about if I studied enough for my test." Phew! That was a close one!

Sage doesn't buy it though. She's looking at me really weird like she's scanning me for something. Wonder what that's about. Suddenly the bell rings.

"Oh looks like it is time to go! I'll see you guys later at lunch." I say quickly, Sage looks like she is chuckling. What was so funny about that? God I swear that girl is strange. I shrug it off and go to class.

* * *

_**Sage's POV**_

So Sam, Freddie and I are just hanging out by Carly's locker. Sam just cracked a joke about Freddie's hair and so Sam and I are laughing. Freddie is getting angry, but he knows he has no chance of beating up Sam. I must say though he does look rather cute when he is mad I just wanna give him a big hug! Speaking of people wanting to get close to other people Carly is checking out Sam **BIG TIME!** Haha I knew I would catch her, man I am GOOD! Freddie and Sam are bickering and Carly is just not hearing them.

"Carly are you there? Are you okay? Earth to Carly!" a cute concerned voice says.

She has this look of realization and embarrassment on her face.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I was thinking about if I studied enough for my test." She says unconvincingly.

I give her a look that says, "_yeah right_." I just totally caught her checking out Sam score one for Sage! Just then the bell rings. Carly looks relieved.

"Oh looks like it is time to go! I'll see you guys later at lunch." I am just chuckling a little because I know that I got her right where I want her. Sam will be super happy when I tell her at the sleepover tonight. Once I gather up enough evidence that Carly Shay does in fact have the hots for Samantha Puckett I WILL BE THE BEST DETECTIVE EVER!! MWUAAHHAHAH!!!!

After Sam finishes eating that last of my precious cheese-ball I decide to tell her the good news.

"Soooo... Sam. I caught Carly checking you out in the beginning of school today."

"OH MY GOD REALLY?" She says with a burp.

"Haha yes my young grasshopper, I will soon have enough evidence to support our case. And then..." I trail off.

"And then what?"

"And then my young friend we will be the champions," I pause and I grab my fake mustache that I kept from Halloween of last year,"OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOORLD!!" I belt out and she laughs at me! I can't believe it! How dare she! I make an excellent Freddie Mercury.

* * *

The rest of the night is spent watching Sam wolf down the whole bowl of popcorn in a minute flat and then make another bowl and add cheese to it! Disgusting! How can she ruin popcorn like that? That girl is an animal! A very amusing one at that!

"I don't WANNA SLEEP ON THE COUCH!!!" She yells like an upset child.

"Well I'm sorry you hogged my WHOLE bed last night." I say matter-of-factly.

"I won't DO IT AGAIN. I PWOMISE!!!" She pleads and give me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Oh and one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Stop acting like a little baby. Carly might find it cute, but I don't!"

"Okay master! Goodnight!"

I chuckle.

"Goodnight! Keeps your dreams of Carly PG rated I don't wanna hear weird noises in the middle of night."

"Okay FINE!"

I laugh again tomorrow's gonna be great, Detective Williams in on the job. I **will** find more evidence.

* * *

Okay I hope you liked it. I am sorry if it horrible this is my first attempt at a story. I am trying to make the chapters longer as I go. So read and review.


	3. Chapter 3:iBurp

Alright sorry about the long wait for the update.... I had tons of school work and all that. But here is Chapter 3 enjoy!

* * *

Sam's POV

Well after wiping out Sage's fridge we both went to school. Now I am just sitting her at lunch watching her. Wow "watching her" I sound creepy. Haha anyways. She has the most gorgeous eyes in the whole world, I just want to sit there and stare into them. It's like you can see her whole life story just from her eyes. Her hair is so soft and beautiful and her face is that of an angel. When she cries I just want to kiss away the tears. Her smile is stunning I do stupid and funny things just to hear her cute laugh and see her smile.

God I so wish Sage will find out if Carly likes me or not! I mean I wish I could find out myself but I could ruin our whole friendship. I don't even know if Carly supports like Gays and Lesbians. I hate being in this situation. Its like I have a crush on this forbidden person and I want to have a forbidden relationship with this forbidden person. You know what I'm saying... right? I wonder if "Detective Williams" is noticing anything. I mean Carly is just looking at me like she usually does. Bah. What do I know? I'm just a girl who would be devastated without ham in this cruel world.

* * *

Carly's POV

I wish I had the guts to tell Sam how I feel about her. It is so hard being so close to her but just being her "friend". I also have a feeling that I am not the only one that knows how I feel about Sam. Ever since a couple days Sage has been looking at me and Sam weird. Like she's searching for something. I hope she's not freaked out by it... _but_ knowing Sage she would be okay with it. I am soooo happy Sage is so open about that kinda stuff. A noise knocks me out of my thoughts.

"BUUUUURP!"

Oh my god! Sam just burped. Why do I find that kinda cute?

"Sam if you were gonna burp, could you at least burp in SOMEONE ELSE'S DIRECTION?" Sage says with mock-anger.

"Sorry Sage-O!" I laugh she is so cute how could I not?

All of a sudden Sage gets this big wicked grin on her face. Geez. She is acting strange lately!

* * *

Finally! The end of the day! I am just putting my books in my backpack and getting ready to head home when I hear her cute voice.

"Sage! I am starving! You better feed me gourmet food when get to your place!"She says while rubbing her tummy! God she is SO unbearably cute that I giggle again! Sage looks at me like she did earlier, I think she has caught on to my dirty little secret. Oh well I'll just wait to tell IF she asks.

"Do I look like your personal slave? Learn to cook on your own!" She says in Spanish accent. I laugh you gotta admit Sage is funny with all her little accents and things.

After that we start our walk back to the apartments from school. After we get to the apartments we says our goodbyes for the night.

* * *

Sage's POV

It is unbelievable how clueless these two are! I mean it is just a matter of reading the signs. Speaking of which I better get back to doing.

"BUUUUURP!"

Oh! Gross! Gosh that smells like rotten ham! YUCK! Carly just smiled about that! God who would? Is she out of her mind? Oh wait she is IN LOVE WITH PIG GIRL OVER THERE! I am sure me and Freddie look absolutely disgusted!

"Sam if you were gonna burp, could you at least burp in SOMEONE ELSE'S DIRECTION?" I say with false anger.

"Sorry Sage-O!" Schoolgirl over there is giggling and I smile because the pieces are falling together.

* * *

Finally this day at oh-so boring school is OVER! Time to get some last minute detective work in.

"Sage! I am starving! You better feed me gourmet food when we get to your place!" Sam whines. Here goes Schoolgirl. I give her my "I so know your secret" look.

"Do I look like your personal slave? Learn to cook on your own!" I mean seriously I cook like ALL of her meals. Shouldn't her lovebird Carly do it for her?

After I say that we head back to the apartments. After watching TV Sam finally asks what I know she is gonna ask.

"So do you have enough evidence?" I chuckled she does not even know.

"Yes, my friend, I have a butt-load of evidence. If the evidence was ham you would be unusually full!"

"WHAT REALLY?" I laugh at her excitement, poor lovebird.

"Yep. At the end of this week I am confident I will have sufficient evidence."

Sam gets up and does a strange moonwalk-like dance. Let's just call it... **The Sam. **

**

* * *

**When are lying down in my bed Sam says something that sounds like, "I am a happy LADY!"

"So you are sure about it?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you positively sure?" I laugh and sigh at the same time.

"Yes... now please be quiet so I sweep!!!!!" I say like a German kid.

"So you sweep-walk?" She asks confused.

"No I just said sleep not sweep. I am not like Freddie's mother and clean every living during every waking moment!"

"Oh okay! Oh and Sage?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me out with my Carly problem."

"No problem Sa-mama."

She laughs at the nickname I give her. Moments later, as usual, I hear really loud snoring. I fall asleep to my relaxing yoga music. Don't judge me I think it is calming I don't do yoga because it looks really strange I just like the music of yoga.

* * *

Hey so hope you guys liked that one! I am happy people are actually reading this and reviewing so thanks to those people and EXTRA thanks to my reviewers! You guys are awesome. I'll see when I can update next! Well I am off to bed! Goodnight you guys!


	4. Chapter 4:iAm ready

Okay you guys! I finally have an update! Sorry I have been so caught up with my school work I haven't been able to update, however, today is different. So every couple of Thursday nights look for updates because that is my night off. No guarantees but it is likely to happen. Oh and to all you people who to go to school on Friday's I don't! Haha! We only go to school Mon. through Thurs. jk... you people are poor souls. Anyways back to the story.

* * *

Sage's POV

So here it is... Valentine's Day! After weeks of planning with Sam today is the day when Carly will find out what Sam has been hiding from her and vice versa. So since I am quite the chef I set up a romantic dinner at my house and candles and all the good stuff! So here is the game plan a couple days ago I had Carly ask Spencer if she could stay the night at my house today and he was okay with it, what looks like a casual sleep-over will be more. I will purposely get a detention today (and suggest they wait at my house while I am serving it) so they can spend alone time at my house. Aren't I the perfect cupid? I had Sam prepare something to say to Carly and I think tonight is the night. Okay it is time to go to school! Detective Williams out.

* * *

Sam's POV

So as Sage told you I am finally getting the guts to tell Carly. I am so nervous! I mean what if... what if... she won't like me back? Or... or... she is disgusted and hates me? Sam you gotta stop thinking that way Sage is right. Williams has the evidence and the evidence never lies. Okay so I gotta play it cool today. God, I hope tonight turns out okay! I don't think I could handle her being disgusted by me... by what I am. Just the thought of her even being mad at me makes me wanna cry and Sam does NOT cry! Oh shit she's coming! Okay Sam be cool be cool!

"Hey Sam!" she says as she hugs me. She smells so good today! Oh crap I am holding on too long let go Puckett!

"Hi Carls!" I say smoothly.

"So Sam do you.. uh... have a Valentine in mind?" Aww she is so cute right now.

"Well I do, I am just afraid they won't like me." I smile. I see her look disappointed and frown. Right then Sage walks in and saves me of Carly's interrogation of who is it.

"Soooooo.... do you guys know who my Valentine is?" Sage says with a smile on her face.

"No. Who is it?" Carly asks with genuine curiosity.

"Freddie Mercury, darling! I am going to resurrect him and make sure he is looking quite youthful! We will have a splendid night on the town!" Sage-O says with a British accent. We all laugh. Sage is hilarious. I am so glad I had her to help me through this mess with Carly.

* * *

Carly's POV

So today is Valentine's Day and I have a feeling it is going to suck. Today I found out Sam likes someone and Sage is going to resurrect Freddie Mercury and go on a date with him. But maybe tonight will be good I am going over to Sage's house with Sam. I wish I had the guts to tell Sam how I really feel, I mean today would be the first Valentine's Day that actually meant something if she liked me back. It is just not possible though she already likes someone else, someone that's not me. Life sucks sometimes. Wait what the heck is Sage doing?

"Sage! Get off the table you are gonna get in trouble!" I say not wanting my best friend to get herself in serious doo-doo.

"No no, darling it seems Freddie Mercury has possessed me!" She says and continues walking on the table. Then she starts stomps her feet.

**Stomp Stomp Clap**

Then all of a sudden I hear the other kids doing it and singing with Sage.

**We Will We Will Rock You! **

Then suddenly a teacher walks in and says, "What is all this... Sage Williams what are you doing on this table? Detention after-school TODAY!!!! Get of the table RIGHT NOW, young lady!" For some odd reason Sage is smirking. WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO HER?

"And Ms Williams?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Wipe that damned grin off your face." Then the teacher walks away and mumbles something about today's teenagers.

* * *

Sam's POV

OH MY GOD! Sage pulled that off perfectly! It was great to see the looks on Carly's face and the nub's. A classic.

"What in the WORLD was that?" I hear her angelic voice say with surprise.

"My young padawan, that action has a reason to it." Sage says like a Star Wars Jedi Master.

"And what would that be?"

"Ahh if I told you all my secrets I would not be a master. Don't worry my padawan you will soon learn the purpose for all of this. But for now it must remain hidden." I love the cryptic side of Sage. So very wise and... uh.. smart!

* * *

Sage's POV

After my antics we went on to our after-lunch classes. My scandal in the lunchroom gained my quite the attention. I will endure the solitude of the spotlight for now. This is it the last bell of the day has rung signaling for me to go to my after-school detention and Carly and Sam to go to my house.

I walk up to Carly and nervous looking Sam.

"After my detention I will be home okay. Sam you be careful of my stuff, remember what happened last time with my action figure of Freddie Mercury?"

"Yeah, yeah... I will be more careful! Can't you just trust little ol' me with your home?"

I just laugh and tell then I will see them later and I wink at Sam.

This detention will be worth seeing my two best friends FINALLY get together and be happy.

* * *

Okay kids that is all you are gonna get before the big night! Soon I will update with that chapter and you will see the results... for now enjoy this! Sorry for the excessive references to Freddie Mercury, but I just HAD to do that. Anyways goodnight you guys and as usual R&R. (As if anyone does for my stories.)


	5. Chapter 5: Today was a fairytale

Hey guys so sorry for the wait, had midterms coming trying to get my grades to be good! Haha. Yes I know I am such a nerd and I am DARN proud of it! Anyhoo, hope you guys enjoy this update. OOOHHH and I almost forgot thanks FOR THE AWESOME people who have been reviewing my stories I appreciate it.

* * *

Sage's POV

So this detention totally sucks. This teaching is just sitting here and droning on and on about stupid things. Like how we are here because we disobeyed the rules of the school. Whatever. I could care less... my mind is somewhere else right now. Like how things are going back at my house...

* * *

Carly's POV

I am still am in shock of what Sage did today. I mean how could someone do that? She risked looking like a major idiot in front of hundreds of people, but knowing Sage she really doesn't care. Is it bad for me to say I found it humorous? Well I don't think so. I still don't think she deserved a detention for that. I also don't understanding her reasoning for it? What did she mean by, "The reasoning must remain hidden for now." Jeeze. Jedi and their cryptics. I guess I'd find out real soon.

* * *

Sam looks nervous or something. I don't get it what's the big deal, I mean we are just going to Sage's...right? As Sam opens the front I now see why. The room is lit by candles and a firelight. You can smell cinnamon and nice scent of freshly cooked ham. You can hear the crackling of a fire. I just looks so romantic. Did Sam do this... for me? No I am going crazy Sam could never like...** me**. A girl. Right? Then suddenly she take my hand and looks me right in the eyes. I am mesmerized right now. I can't believe the way she is looking at me. I think... I am the one who she likes. I feel like every nerve of mine is on fire. That's what happens to me when she touches me. But know with how she is looking at me I feel like I can just melt.

"Sam, is this," I point all around me, "for me?"

She hesitates before answering,"Yes. Sage and I set this all up. Sage was the only one I told about me liking you. She already knew that you might feel the same way. So she... uh found out clues as to if you liked me. So then we set this up. Do you like it?"

"It's absolutely perfect." I answer and then look at her beautiful face for moment before deciding to what I have been wanting to do for such a long time. I put my up to her face and cup her cheek. Then I delicately place my lips on hers. Now I understand why they make such a big deal out of kissing. Her lips were so soft and she was so gentle. As I probed further into her mouth me tongue met hers. It was a surreal feeling. I can't believe I didn't do this sooner. Sam was a fantastic kisser. When the need for oxygen happened we broke apart. She was smiling such a warm smile.

"You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that." She said softly.

"Actually I do."

"So... should be have our dinner?" She asked as she pointed to it. I nodded.

* * *

The dinner of perfectly cooked ham was just perfect. Over dinner we talked about her long we had liked each-other. The night was so perfect. I couldn't believe this happened. I pinched myself several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I kissed Sam. I actually kissed her. I just could not believe it.

"I want to thank you Carly, for making this Valentine's Day actually mean something. It meant something besides the candy I got or Valentine's Day dinner...It meant I finally found the love of my life." She finished staring intensely into my eyes.

"Oh Sam..." She cut me off by a placing her lips onto mine. I kissed her back with passion. This kiss was even better than the last. This kiss was so magical, my insides felt like they melted. I never wanted to stop.

When were tired from the days events we laid down on Sage's futon. It was right by the fire. The firelight that reflected on Sam made her look so beautiful. Her icy blue eyes and the orange glow of the fire collided into one. I was snuggled into her and she had her arms wrapped around me protectively. It felt so right. As I drifted into sleep I dreamed about Sam.

* * *

Sage's POV

Ugh... thank god that detention is over! I hope everything went all right back at my place. Now I know that ham was cooked to perfection. I mean when I cook things they turn out great. I know ham was such a Sam meal, but Carly and Sam have practically bonded over ham so it made sense. So many of their memories together involved ham. Am I wrong? The band had a practice tonight so I headed over there after my detention. We sounded great. We are going to do a Queen tribute concert. I am so hyped up for it! Anyways, I feel just as nervous as Sam must have felt as I turned the door knob. I walked in and saw that the dinner was ate and quietly tip-toed over to my futon and found them snuggled in each-other's arms. Oh YEAH! IT WORKED! What did I tell you I am a miracle worker. Sometimes people confuse me for god. Yeah no joke.

I ate what was left of the ham and took a shower. I was singing in the shower, not too loud, the song called I'm Bad by Michael Jackson. Don't laugh at me but I was also doing the moonwalk in the shower. I mean who wouldn't after they put together such a miracle of a miracle? That's right you don't know. After I changed into my pj's I went into my oh-so comfortable bed and sighed contently. Detective Williams had done it again. But in all seriousness it was nice to see them together. Freddie might freak, but I am sure neither girl would care. Freddie will calm down because all four of us are fantastic friends. I am sure Spencer will be cool with it. I know that only good things will come. I am excited for the _future.

* * *

_Sam's POV

I can't believe me and Sage pulled it off. I finally got to kiss Carly... twice! It was so mind-blowing. The dinner was so delicious. Just everything about tonight was perfect. Now I am sitting here in _her_ arm's listening tor _her_ sleep. Life couldn't get more perfect. Her skin feels so soft and it makes me feel so alive. I was her first kiss too. I just feel so amazed right now. I feel like I am on top of the world and I am will never come down. I waited so long for her and now I have it. I am so grateful to Sage. I owe her big time.

With sleep starting to claim me all I seem to care about is Carly.

* * *

Okay kids, that is it! Yup I know all the chapters were incredibly short. I am just glad I actually wrote a story on this site! So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, and review this story... you guy are flippin' awesome. I just might do more stories in the future. Read and Review! Goodnight you guys!


End file.
